¿Época Especial?
by Malorum55
Summary: Las campanas de amor y alegría resuenan por todos lados en esta fecha espectacular. Un buen momento para declararte a esa persona especial. Solo espero que Rouge sienta lo mismo por mí… (POV Shadow the Hedgehog) (Lemon) (One-Shot) [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] (2015)


Un saludo a tod s ustedes. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta fecha. Aquí les traigo un Fanfic para una actividad navideña en el Foro _"Esmeralda Madre"_. A todos los que les interese, los invito a unírsenos. Sin más, a leer.

PD: Hay Lemon en la historia. Disfrútenlo ;D

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

 **¿Época Especial?**

 **POV Shadow**

La época del año que muchos ansiaban había llegado. Esto trajo que el ambiente se volviera más alegre de lo normal. En estas fiestas, el mal no descansaba… pero el tipo de misiones que me asignaban había descendido. Tanto, que me aconsejaban que mejor tomara estos días de diciembre para descansar y festejar con mis amigos. Yo acepté… _"Especialmente si Rouge es quien habló por mí y aceptó la oferta"_. Después de eso, durante todos estos días, estuvimos saliendo de un lado para otro, viendo los decorativos navideños que se vislumbraban en toda la ciudad de Station Square. Aunque no me gustaba salir, teniendo que abrigarme por toda la nieve que caía y tapaba las calles, lo que me hacía no negarme a esto era porque estaba con ella, con Rouge.

Desde que iniciamos como compañeros, nuestra relación siempre fue de amistad. Pero, con el pasar de los últimos 4 años, comencé a desarrollar sentimientos que negaba o fingía que no existían en mí. Un día, mi corazón latió más de lo normal ante su presencia, como si quisiera no alejarme de su lado. Lamentablemente, yo no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento, pensando que la perderé de esa manera. Hemos avanzado algo, por así decirlo, ya que hemos tenido muchas relaciones íntimas. Rouge siempre asegura que era su manera de agradecerme por ser a alguien en quien siempre podía confiar. Quería creer muchas veces que ella trataba de decirme que también me amaba, y que era yo quien debía dar el primer paso, pero, como dije antes, temía hablar y perderla.

El día de hoy, siendo 24 de diciembre, conocido como nochebuena, eran como las 8 am y yo aún estaba en cama. Mi mente me torturaba ante mi indecisión, y no sabía que hacer detener el dolor. De momento, mi mente dejó de pensar en esto al escuchar como tocaban la puerta de la habitación que usaba en el cuartel de G.U.N de la ciudad. Al abrirla, mi felicidad se hizo notar ante la sonrisa que delineé en mi rostro al ver quien era.

\- Rouge, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté, debido a que ella declinó la oferta de quedarse a dormir en algunas de las habitaciones del cuartel ya que: _"Prefería disfrutar de una habitación de hotel de 5 estrellas"_. Ella sonrió, sin contestarme inmediatamente, y entró a mi habitación. Al observarla, noté como un abrigo gris largo tapaba casi todo su cuerpo, viéndose solo sus botas negras.

\- Es que…– Comenzó diciendo, abriendo su abrigo, dejándome sin palabras. –… quería darte por adelantado tu regalo de navidad. – Terminó de decir, sonriendo de manera lujuriosa. Yo aún seguía sin habla, viendo como unos moños rojos navideños tapaban sus senos y un papel de regalo con decorativos navideños, sostenido por un lazo, tapaba su intimidad como si fuera un panty (braga).

\- ¿Viniste desde tu hotel con solo eso puesto? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco.

\- No seas idiota. Me puse esto en los vestidores de este cuartel. – Me respondió. – Pero, ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó, a lo que me acerqué y comencé a besarla apasionadamente. El sabor de sus labios me alocaba. Dirigiéndola a mi cama, allí la acomodé. _"Como todo regalo, debía desenvolverlo"_.

\- Este regalo, aunque ya me lo has dado antes, nunca dejaré de disfrutarlo. – Le dije con un tono lujurioso, quitándole todas las prendas que la abrigaban. Cuando ya no hubo nada sobre ella, comencé a acariciarla. Acaricié su cuerpo, en especial esas partes que la excitaban. _"Tres años desde que comenzamos a intimar, y conocía que parte le gustaba y que no"_. Cuando ambos estuvimos excitados, ella, con un movimiento rápido, me acostó, posándose encima de mí. Con su mano, acomodó mi miembro en su entrada intima. Lentamente se dejó caer, para luego comenzar a moverse con ánimo. El placer que recorría por mis venas era grande, así como la calidez que podía sentir dentro de ella. Al pasar los minutos, mis movimientos aumentaron doble, al igual que los gemidos placer de Rouge, y de momento me detuve, emergiendo de mi miembro los fluidos que llenaban su interior. No nos preocupábamos de que con nuestras relaciones tuviéramos un accidente en unos meses, ya que Rouge usaba pastillas anticonceptivas. Reposamos nuestros cuerpos unos minutos, antes de seguir con este espectacular placer.

* * *

Miré la hora en mi celular, notando que eran casi las 10 am. Rouge me rogó que le permitiera descansar, ya que, debido a mi metabolismo, mi cuerpo se recuperaba más rápido luego de cada orgasmo, por lo que la dejaba sin fuerzas por tratar de seguirme el ritmo. Mientras reposaba con los párpados cerrados, me acerque a su rostro y me la quedé viendo. Se veía tan tierna. Ella abrió sus párpados y sonrió al tenerme tan cerca.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido quieres iniciar otro Round? – Me preguntó, pero me mantuve en silencio. Desprevenida, la besé apasionadamente con toda mi alma. Al separarme de ella, una expresión de sorpresa invadía su rostro. – Shadow, este beso ha… ha sido…– Trató de describir el beso, pero no pudo. Volví a besarla con la misma intensidad, y al separarme sonreí lo que más podía.

\- Rouge, eres la única chica con la que he estado. Además, eres la única chica que vio como era realmente. Es por eso que…–

\- Shadow, por favor. – Me pidió, pero ya no podía ocultar lo que mis sentimientos.

\- Yo te amo. – Le dije, sonriendo y feliz por el valor que pude conseguir para expresarlo.

\- Pero… yo a ti no. – Expresó con sus ojos humedecidos, casi a punto de llorar. Al oír sus palabras, me quedé pasmado. Pensé que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, y por eso siempre intimábamos sexualmente a cada rato… _"pero veo que me equivoqué"._ Ambos nos miramos, y podía ver a través de sus ojos el dolor que ahora la recorría.

\- Entones… sigamos con lo que hacíamos. – Sugerí al ver que ninguno decía nada.

\- Shadow, yo creo que…– Trató de negar, pero al verme fijamente de nuevo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se desabrigó de las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo, me dio la espalda, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos y rodillas. Respiré profundamente, colocándome detrás de ella, penetrándola. Tratando de no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella mientras me movía, coloqué una mano sobre la cama, mientras con la otra acariciaba sus senos, aunque en varias ocasiones los apreté tan fuertes que escuché pequeños quejidos de su parte. En ese momento, mi teléfono celular sonó, a lo que contesté.

\- Hello, Shad. – Dijo el Faker azul del otro lado, mientras yo seguía moviéndome. Noté como Rouge giró un poco su cabeza, viéndose que su expresión se mostraba algo molesta por haber contestado, y haber puesto la llamada en altavoz.

\- ¿Qué… quieres… Faker? – Le pregunté entre jadeos, observando como Rouge se tapaba la boca para evitar que no se escuchara sus gemidos.

\- Are you okay, Shad? (¿Estás bien, Shadow?)– Preguntó Sonic algo confundido, mientras yo agarraba a Rouge de su abdomen. Sin sacar mi miembro de ella, me senté a la orilla de la cama, con ella sentada de espalda sobre mis piernas.

\- Estoy haciendo… algo de… ejercicio, Faker. – Le respondí de nuevo entre jadeos, mientras la agarraba de sus senos y comenzaba a moverme con más fuerza, al igual que ella se tapaba la boca con sus manos para evitar que cualquier ruido la delatara. – Deberías intentar hacer algo parecido, tonto. Tal vez a Amy le guste. – Le dije con malicia.

\- Tal vez lo haga. – Dijo a la defensiva, pero yo me reía entre los dientes si supiera que tipo de ejercicio estaba haciendo. – Como sea, te llamaba para saber si Rouge se ha comunicado contigo para decirte sobre la invitación para una fiesta de navidad que se hará en la casa de Vanilla y Vector. Es que como nos mencionó que te vería temprano. – Me informó, mientras yo seguía haciendo lo mismo, a la vez que besaba el cuello de Rouge.

\- No la he visto… Pero sé que no tarda en llegar… – Le dije en jadeos, escuchando como del otro lado se alegraba.

\- Genial. Cuando la veas, dile que Amy la ha estado llamando, pero su celular está apagado, para que se reúna con ella a las 2 pm en el centro comercial New Station, ya que necesita su ayuda para terminar unos detalles de la fiesta. – Expresó.

\- Se lo haré… saber apenas… la vea. – Dije, moviéndome con más rapidez, a tal punto que parecía que Rouge saltaba sobre mis piernas.

\- Perfect. Adiós, emo. – se despidió Sonic a su manera (como un tonto), colgando, mientras yo llegaba al punto de placer corriéndome dentro de Rouge. Rápidamente se paró, y vi como sus piernas parecían temblorosas. Se dio media vuelta y me miró con enojo.

\- ¡¿Es que estás loco?! – Me preguntó con furia, pero yo no le contesté. En su lugar, me paré y la abracé.

\- Lo siento. – Dije con un tono de tristeza, besándola en la frente.

\- No importa. Entiendo que te sentías molesto y no pensaste al contestar. – Trató de darle motivo a mis acciones, mientras se acomodaba en la cama. – Eres mi compañero, y contigo me siento alegre; más,… no puedo amarte. Esa parte de mí le pertenece a otro. – Expresó.

\- Continuemos hasta las 12:30 pm, ya que queras ducharte y comer algo antes de ir con Amy. – Dije, soltándole una carcajada. – Wait (Espera). Déjame silenciar mi teléfono para que nadie nos moleste. – Le informé, tocando la pantalla táctil de mi celular. Después, me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciarla. – Rouge, ¿a quién amas? –

\- Eso es algo que solo me importa a mí. – Expresó con seriedad.

\- Lo sé, pero… al menos merezco saber su nombre. – Comenté, mientras nuevamente comenzaba a penetrarla y a moverme, con más calma.

\- Si te lo digo, ¿ya no preguntaras nada más? – Preguntó.

\- Lo haré. – Prometí, esperando que a quien amara fuera alguien desconocido para mí.

\- Es… es… ¡Es Knuckles! – Gritó su nombre con deseo, dejándome en un estado atónito. El chico que amaba era ese equidna rojo, al que en todo este tiempo le gustaba molestarlo en todo momento y lugar. Sin poder decir nada más, seguimos teniendo relaciones sexuales hasta que la hora que acordamos llegó.

Ella se fue un poco triste, pidiéndome, u ordenándome, que estuviera en la fiesta, dejando anotada la dirección en un papel. Yo estaba solo, con el corazón destrozado, y al mismo tiempo la dejé a ella con tristeza al creer que me había herido. _"Decían que esta era una época maravillosa y que milagros de amor podían suceder… pero en mí no funcionó"_.

* * *

Pensé que salir de la base, y rodearme del espíritu navideño, me ayudaría a sobrepasar mi amor fallido, pero no fue así. Ver a las demás parejas, contentas y mostrando su amor a todos, solo me hacían sentir peor de lo que estaba. Me dirigí a un centro comercial para distraerme, pero tuve que ocultarme rápido al no darme cuenta que estaba en el New Station, ya que a lo lejos se encontraban Rouge, Amy, Cream, Blaze, y, siendo el único chico del grupo, Silver, quien cargaba las muchas bolsas con sus poderes de telekinesis, rodeándolas con un aura turquesa. Salí de ese centro comercial con rapidez, dirigiéndome a otro lejos de allí, en uno llamado Empire Mall (Centro comercial Imperio). Sin más que hacer, me senté en una de las bancas y, abrigándome un poco con el abrigo rojo con negro, me recosté en ella.

\- ¿Shadow? – Escuché mi nombre, a lo que abrí mis párpados. Al ver quien era, no podía creer mi suerte.

* * *

La tarde pasó volando. Al ver hacia el cielo, ya había oscurecido. Sabiendo lo que Rouge me haría si no me presentaba, me dirigía donde se haría la fiesta, la cual era la nueva casa en donde Vivian Cream, Vanilla y Vector. Vector y Vanilla iniciaron una relación hace como 3 años, y hace como uno se casaron, y están a la espere como de dos a tres meses del nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

\- Shadow, me alegra ver que vinieras. – Me saludó con cortesía Vanilla, usando un vestido de atuendo de rojo con verde, donde se le notaba su embarazo. Entré a la casa, viendo como todos ya disfrutaban con alegría. El Faker azul con Amy se besaban bajo el muérdago. A otro lado, Cream y Tails bailaban al ritmo de la música. Charmy y Espio disfrutaban de los bocadillos preparados; en el sofá se encontraban Silver y Blaze, quienes hablaban y se reían de sus anécdotas; y Rouge, vistiendo un suéter morado manga larga con una chaqueta azul sin mangas y unos pantalones azules, estaba con una copa de champaña en su mano, hablando muy de cerca con Knuckles, quien portaba una bufanda de líneas rojas con verde. Al verme, disimuló bien y se acercó a mí, abrazándome

\- Me alegra que mi compañero fiel haya venido. – Comentó, tomándose la copa. Cogiendo dos copas, entregándome una, hizo un brindis. Tomé la bebida, la cual la verdad, no tenía nada de alcohol (aunque era mejor así).

\- Necesito hablar contigo. – Le dije, sosteniendo su mano y alejándola del ruido.

\- Shadow, sé de qué quieres hablarme pero…– Se detuvo, viendo sobre mi hombro. – Knuckles, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó en voz alta.

\- Tengo que hacer algo. Regreso en unos minutos. – Le contestó, saliendo por la puerta.

\- Enserio necesito hablar contigo. – Le dije, casi como una súplica.

\- Okay. – Dijo resignada. Mientras subía las escaleras, sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro. Al girarme, era Vanilla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- La fiesta es acá abajo. – Mencionó, aun sosteniendo mi hombro, y el de Rouge.

\- Lo se sabemos. Es que Rouge y yo vamos…–

\- Ya entiendo. – Interrumpió, soltándonos. – Recuerden protegerse bien. – Comentó, provocando que nos sonrojáramos.

\- Eso… eso…– Comenzó a titubear Rouge al responder, al sentirse avergonzada.

\- Rouge, yo fui joven y me gustaba escabullirme con mi novio durante las fiestas por una o media hora, para disfrutar de su compañía. – Expresó, ahora ella notándosele sonrojada. – Cierren bien la puerta. – Recomendó, volviendo con los demás. Rouge me miró molesta, ya que le habíamos dado una impresión equivocada. Subimos y, cerrando la puerta con seguro, Rouge entrecruzó sus brazos y me miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Preguntó.

\- Rouge, yo… realmente te amo. – Al decir esto, ella comenzó a sobarse las manos sobre su cabeza y a caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación. – Sé que me dejaste en claro que no me amabas pero, ¿No puedes darme una oportunidad para enamorarte? – Le pregunté, pero comenzó a jalarse el pelaje blanco de su cabeza. Al verme fijamente, me dio una cachetada con fuerza.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes? No eres el primer chico que me dice que me ama. Yo antes fingía cuando otros me decían lo mismo, para no romperles el corazón, pero luego de un mes, diciéndole la verdad, los dejaba bien destrozados y eso me dolía. – Relató, brotándole lágrimas de sus ojos y empañando su maquillaje. – Yo no quiero hacerte lo mismo a ti. Eres mi amigo y nada más. – Fulminó su frase, quebrándome la poca esperanza que me quedaba. Me senté en la cama, con ganas de llorar. La miré y ella me sonrió. – Siento decirte todo esto, pero… solo así podías entender. – Dijo, besándome en los labios.

\- En ese caso, disfrutemos un poco. – Le sugerí, levantando su suéter. Ella soltó una carcajada, a la vez que se quitaba su ropa.

\- Solo vamos una vez. Luego, volvemos a la fiesta. – Expresó, acostándose en la cama.

\- De acuerdo. – Le dije, acariciando su intimidad para poder introducir mi miembro. La besé y comenzamos el acto. Al cabo de varios minutos después, mientras jadeábamos y gemíamos de placer, me aferré a ella con más fuerza. – ¿Por qué lo amas? – Le pregunté. Rouge inmediatamente se molestó y trató de zafarse de mí, pero no se lo permití. – Dime, ¿De verdad lo amas o solo son mentiras para evitarme? – Pregunté, viendo como cerraba sus párpados para no verme directamente. Comencé a moverme más rápido, pero quería que me contestara antes de venirme dentro suyo.

\- Yo si lo amo. – Me contestó, brotándole lágrimas bajo sus párpados.

\- Entonces dilo de frente y en alto. – Le ordené, moviéndome con más fuerza. Ella agarraba con fuerzas las sabanas, al igual que apretaba su mandíbula. – ¡DILO! – Le grité.

\- ¡Yo amo a Knuckles con todo mi corazón! – Gritó con fuerza, en el instante en que me corría dentro de ella. Al separarme de ella, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era agitada – Lo amo desde el momento en que me salvó de ser succionada en el A.R.K, luego de nuestra pelea. Lo amo por esa lealtad de proteger el patrimonio de sus ancestros con su propia vida. Lo amo por tener esa confianza hacia sus amigos hasta el final. Él es un tonto e ingenuo… pero es el tonto e ingenuo que amo. Así que… Are you Happy? (¿Estás feliz?) – Preguntó entre sollozos, abrigándose con las sabanas de la cama.

\- Rouge, desde el momento que pronunciaste su nombre en la mañana me di cuenta lo mucho que lo amabas. – Le dije, dejándola confusa por mi actitud de hace un momento. – Lo que pasa es que quería demostrarle a otra persona que yo no mentía. – Dije, dejándola aún más confusa. – Ya puedes salir. – Expresé. Al instante, abriéndose el closet de la habitación, apareció Knuckles.

\- Shadow, tu…– Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de quedarse sin habla.

\- Te dije la verdad, ¿recuerdas?... –

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Shadow? – Escuché mi nombre, a lo que abrí mis párpados. Al ver quien era, no podía creer mi suerte.

\- Knuckles, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté seriamente. Él se sentó a un lado mío, recostándose igualmente en la banca.

\- Estaba aburrido; Pero, como no quería acompañar a las chicas a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, decidí caminar de un lado a otro. – Explicó.

\- Creí que estarías evitando que robaran la Master Emerald. – Indagué.

\- Tails hace tiempo creó un aparato que crea un domo de energía que la cubre y evita que la roben. Por tal motivo, siempre acepto sus invitaciones. – Me explicó, pero resulta que yo recordaba que eso ya lo sabía.

\- Ah, verdad. Ahora ya recuerdo. – Le dije, mientras trataba de no verlo directamente a la cara.

\- Y tú, ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó. Yo lo miré fijamente, provocando que se sintiera algo incómodo. – Si no quieres decirme, no hay problema.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi día no ha sido el mejor. Le expresé mis sentimientos a la chica que amo pero ella no compartía el mismo sentimiento. – Le dije.

\- Lo siento. Eso debe ser duro. – Dijo, tratando de darme ánimos.

\- sí, en especial si dice que ama a alguien más. – Le comenté.

\- Vaya… eso sí…– Comentó ante mi infortunio, quedando sin palabras. – La chica que amas era Rouge, ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó nuevamente, a lo que me quedé mudo. – Ella es un enigma. Sus secretos tienen secretos. – Dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Rouge… te ama a ti. – Le confesé, ya que no podía soportar verlo, borrándole su sonrisa.

\- Estás mintiendo. – Dijo a la defensiva, parándose de la banca. Algunas personas se detuvieron por unos segundos, antes de seguir con su recorrido por las tiendas.

\- Tengo una prueba. – Le comenté, sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Le puse unos audífonos y, entregándole uno de los auriculares, reproduje la grabación. Él escuchó, con gesto de sorpresa, la conversación que tuvimos en medio de nuestra relación sexual, en donde ella confesaba que era su amor. Con enojo, se quitó el auricular y, empuñando su mano, me dio un golpe en la cara. Al tratar de darme otro, logré aplicarle una llave, logrando tumbarlo al suelo.

\- Rouge siempre miente. Apuesto a que dijo mí nombre para despistarte. – Comentó con enojo, mientras unos guardias del centro comercial se acercaban. Yo lo solté, y diciendo unas palabras para evitar tener problemas. Cuando los guardias se fueron, miré fijamente a Knuckles.

\- Te puedo asegurar que sus palabras era verdaderas. Aunque, si quieres pruebas, se cómo dártelas personalmente…–

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Rouge escuchó mi relato, quedando anonadada. No podía creer las cosas que planeé para demostrarle a ese tonto equidna rojo la verdad de sus sentimientos. Knuckles se acercó a ella, agachándose a un lado de la cama.

\- Rouge, yo… siento lo mismo por ti. – Le dijo a la murciélago, lo que provocó que se tapara la boca con su manos. – Cada vez que te veía llegar a Angel Island, una parte de mí quería echarte a patadas para evitar que trataras de robarme la Master Emerald con unos de tus alocados planes; pero, la otra parte, aun mostrándote gestos de inconformidad por tu presencia, se alegraba de que estuvieras acompañándome en esos momentos, convirtiéndose a veces en días. – Le expresaba, mostrándole una sonrisa. – Entre nosotros hay una especie de conexión, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a explorarlo; pero ya no. Así que…– En eso, sacó un estuche. Al abrirlo, los ojos de Rouge se iluminaron como estrellas brillantes. Era una gema con el color de sus bellos ojos Teal (verde azulado), la cual yo planeaba darle, pero decidí que quien tuviera ese placer fuera él. – Te amo. – Dijo Knuckles, besándola.

\- Y yo a ti también te amo. – Reafirmó, volviéndose a besar. Knuckles salió por la ventana, ya que sería raro que bajara las escaleras. Rouge comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, arreglándose su maquillaje.

\- Shadow, lo que hiciste fue… maravilloso. Gracias. – Me abrazó al final de su frase. Yo estaba destrozado, pero yo quería que ella fuese feliz y logré cumplir mi objetivo. Ambos bajamos, percatándonos que nuestros amigos parecieron no darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Apenas Rouge vio como Knuckles entraba por la puerta, desplegó sus alas y se elevó, arrancando el muérdago, tirándose sobre el equidna, tumbándolo, y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Esto es un maravilloso. – Comentó con alegría Amy, siguiendo su ejemplo, besando a Sonic. Silver miró a Blaze, quien le sonrió, y se besaron apasionadamente. Por su lado, Tails abrazó a Cream y le dio un gran beso en su frente, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran y se alejaran el uno del otro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba? – Escuché preguntar detrás de mí, viendo que se trataba de Vanilla.

\- Solo charlé con Rouge para que expusiera sus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que amaba. – Le dije la verdad… a medias. Ella sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente. – Eso es un buen acto. – Termidor de decirme. Ella, haciendo lo mismo que los demás, besó a Vector. – Bueno, ya la cena está lista. – Avisó al separar sus labios de los del cocodrilo, a lo que todos nos dirigimos al comedor. Yo quería irme ya, pero no quería ser descortés. _"Solo debía esperar a que todos se durmieran"._

* * *

Eran casi las 5 am cuando todos se durmieron, excepto por Vanilla quien por su estado solo pudo aguantar hasta las 2 am. La fiesta podía describirla que fue fantástica, pero mi estado me impidió disfrutarla. Fingí en todo momento que todo estaba bien, solo para evitar algún tonto o inútil consejo. Me dispuse a irme de esa casa, pero antes de hacerlo me dirigí a la sala. Allí, Rouge y Knuckles dormían juntos.

\- Desearía lanzarte una Chaos Speark. – Me dije a mí mismo en susurro, viendo al equidna y empuñando mis manos. Lo odiaba por momentos, aun cuando fue mi plan reunirlos. Pero, lo que me hizo saber que hice lo correcto fue ver la sonrisa de felicidad que se esbozaba en el rostro adormilado de Rouge. Cogiendo la sabana que yacía en el piso, los abrigué. Me acerqué al rostro de ella y, antes de irme, la besé. – Te amo. – Dije. Esta sería la última vez que podría besarla, ya que ahora no podíamos disfrutar de las cosas que hacíamos juntos; _"En especial de las relaciones íntimas"._

Caminé durante muchos minutos, viendo las luces decorativas que adornaban las casas. Pero ninguna luz podía sacarme de la cabeza ni de mi corazón lo que sentía. Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a ser presentes, decidí refugiarme en una cafetería que estaba para mi sorpresa abierta. El lugar estaba vacío, donde la única persona que estaba ahí era la mesera, la cual era de especie eriza, de ojos azules y de color de pelaje rubio, portando su uniforme de trabajo.

\- Cerramos a las… 7:30 am. – Informó entre bostezo, mientras limpiaba el desorden que había.

\- Entiendo. – Le dije, sentándome en la barra. Ella entró a la zona de cocina y al minuto salió y se acercó a mí con rapidez, mirándome con un rostro de pena. – ¿Qué pasa,… María? – Pregunté, viendo su nombre en la identificación que portaba en su uniforme.

\- No hay mucho que pueda ofrecerte. La mayor parte de la comida se fue anoche y hoy en la madrugada por las fiestas. Quedaron unas hamburguesas. Puedo calentarlas en el microondas, pero no tendrán buen sabor. – Explicó, recostándose en la pared. Se le notaba muy cansada.

\- Dame dos, y dos bebidas. – Le pedí, a lo que asintió. Al minuto salió con mi pedido, entregándome lo cuna sonrisa cordial.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó.

\- Sí. Sienta a mi lado y come conmigo. – Le pedí. – Si las hamburguesas no saben bien, quiero que alguien más sufra conmigo. – Le expliqué, lo que provocó que riera un poco. Saliendo de la barra, se sentó a mi lado. Comenzamos a mordisquear nuestras hamburguesas, degustando el sabor que tenían. _"No sabían mal, pero tampoco sabían bien_ ". – Lastima que te toque limpiar sola todo esto luego de trasnochar. –

\- Sí, pero la universidad no se paga sola. – Comentó, terminándose su platillo. – Y tú, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu sufrimiento? – Preguntó en broma, pero escuchar esa pregunta me quebró.

\- ¡Yo la amaba, pero ella a mí no! – Dije en llantos. Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis manos, lo cuales reposaban sobre la barra. Mi alma se corroía al no estar a su lado. De improvisto, sentí una sensación cálida por la espalada.

\- No llores. Sé que el destino te llevará a tu amor verdadero. – Trató de consolarme con esas bellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que me daba un beso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Aun con su esfuerzo, _"mi corazón estaba roto y pedía a gritos morir"._ María no dejó de consolarme, pero yo no dejé de sufrir ese día, y los siguientes que le procedían.

Como dije antes, _"Decían que esta era una época maravillosa y que milagros de amor podían suceder… A Rouge se le cumplió, pero no a mí"_.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, se los agradecería mucho.

 ** _Les deseo a todos ustedes una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo :D_**


End file.
